Finding Myself
by cat625
Summary: Boop. (I was too lazy to write a summary)


The last thing I remember was blacking out. When, where, and how? No idea.

I was slowly regaining consciousness. All of a sudden, it felt like a knife was being driven into my skull. I quickly imagined a brick wall. It was some kinda trick I learned, some time ago. It was used to keep others out of your mind.

"Lower your defenses!" a strong man's voice commanded.

"NO!" I shrieked using a dialect that isn't one commonly known. I didn't want someone with such power as his in my head, full or not.

The man forced his conscious further, "Lower them now or you'll be in worse shape than you are now!"

The pain intensified, so I gave in. The man looked through my empty head. There was no memories except the past few minutes.

"This is strange, child, you have no memories. How is this so?" the man inquired, his voice no more than a whisper in my head.

"I don't know," I replied sheepishly.

"Hmmm... this is strange. We need to know who you are and what powers you possess."

"Powers?! What are you talking about?" this conversation already had my mind racing.

"Don't ask questions, yet. Lets wait to you regain consciousness."

"Wait, you mean this is happening in my head?"

"Yes, and before you ask, it is real, child." he finished and withdrew from my mind.

I fell into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

I moaned and turned my head.

"Do you think she's going to be Eragon's new student? I think the old one's not coming back." a girls voice asked.

"Maybe... I just hope she won't turn evil like the last few." another answered.

The voice of the man quickly out if no where, "Girls, are you supposed to be here." it was a statement, not a question.

The girls voices stuttered,' "Uhh... umm ahhhh,"

"That's what I thought. You know the way out." he dismissed them.

I heard the scramble out, obviously not wanting to get in trouble.

I woke up with a terrible headache and was really weak. I tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength.

"Easy child," the man looked younger than his voice sounded.

I just decided to trust his judgement. I studied his face. He had blond hair with a little bit of brown in the roots, he had bright blue eyes, and looked like a firm built 25 year old. But he sounded much, much older than that. It was extremely confusing.

"I know must have a lot of questions, but they can wait. You need to regain your strength and rest." he put his hand on my shoulder and got up to leave.

"Wait," I called in a hoarse voice, "who am I. I don't know anything about myself or anyone." I was so upset I had to force the last few words out and the tears down.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know either. Have patience and the answer will reveal itself." he turned and left me there, deep in thought.

I was left alone for an hour or so. Trying desperately to remember anything.

I was too deep in thought to notice two girls about my age, that I still didn't know, walk in.

"Hi," a carmel haired girl with green eyes said awkwardly.

I looked up, "Hey, weren't you kicked out of here early?" I sounded more confident and stronger than I actually felt.

They both went red in the face. The other tried to push that comment off with, "We weren't the ones unconscious for two weeks!" the messy, brown haired, average height girl snapped.

It took a lot effort not to punch her in the face right then and there. My fist were clenched and shaking violently.

"Let's all just keep calm and not get violent. I'm Donatella and that's Melissa." Donatella tried to keep Melissa under control just as much as I was trying to myself.

"If you guys aren't allowed in here, now's the time to make your escape, Eragon's coming." I sensed Eragon coming. That sense was deeply confusing.

They looked scared and blurted out quick goodbyes. They stumbled and tripped over each other at lighting fast speeds.

Eragon walked into the room and noticed my look of annoyance, "The girls were in here, weren't they?" he asked.

"Uhh... nooo," I lied trying to protect even though the extremely irritated me. It was pretty much clear I was a terrible liar.

"You're being way too nice, child. Let them take their lumps and not get in the middle." he laughed. His laughed made me suddenly happy and carefree. It was like a magical sound that could make even the grumpiest, angriest, most hateful person smile.

"I'm assuming that you didn't come here to talk about them," I said snapping out of my trance.

"No I didn't come to talk about them. I wanted to talk about you and tell you what we've learned so far."

"You know something?!" I was really excited. I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't get too excited. We just figured out your age and first name. You're thirteen and your first name's Kai. We...'"

"Why do you keep saying "we"? So far the only people I've seen are you and those girls." I interrupted.

He ignored my question, "As I was saying, we also figured out your power. Well I did. You're a rider without a dragon. You probably had one that died or went missing."

"A dragon?! And what's a rider?" I asked.

"Yes child, a dragon and you were, or possibly still are, it's rider. Riders' have powerful magic, but you have another power that I don't yet know."

I sat there and tried to understand everything. My head was swimming. I think I started to remember something.

I felt myself falling as darkness suddenly clouded my vision.

I woke up again at two in the morning. Eragon was still sitting next to me. I felt embarrassed. I didn't want him to think I was weak and vulnerable.

He realized I was conscious and put his hand in my shoulder. It was comforting, "Child, it was just a fainting spell. There'll probably be a few more. It's nothing to worry about. In two weeks from now you'll be one if the strongest people here!" he was most likely right.

"I have a question." I said.

"Shoot."

"Donatella, I think, said that you had apprentices that turned dark. Is that true?"

He frowned, "Sadly but I'm sure you won't be like them. The last one was a complete failure. He was too power hungry. I'm afraid his taste will never be fully satisfied."

"I...," I started to say.

"It doesn't matter Kai. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

After two weeks of fainting spells and regaining my strength, I still remembered nothing.

It was early in the afternoon and I was talking with Eragon, who became my teacher, about magic.

Suddenly I felt weak and got an excruciating headache. I couldn't see anymore and heard a malevolent man's voice come from my mouth, "This is what you're replacing me with? A weak child who can't even remember anything about her pitiful life." I tried to gain control of my body' but whoever was doing this was too powerful.

"Chris, we should have known you were behind this. Only a monstrosity like you would hurt a child. Leave her alone!"

"Protecting the weak still..." I gained enough strength to somewhat rid his presence from me, "I'm back, you'll regret not joining me!" he managed to shout.

I fell to the floor as he left my body. Eragon dropped to the floor next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I just laid there, twitching a bit. He picked me up, carried me somewhere as I was semiconscious, and I blacked out for the umpteenth time.

I felt a pair eyes trained on me. I knew it was Eragon before I opened my own. He'd made it his personal mission to train and protect me.

He broke the ice after a few minutes, "I brought you to my room because it has defenses against magical and mental attacks."

"How?" my thirst for magical knowledge immediately burst throw the imperativeness of the situation at hand.

"It's powerful magic that works like a forcefield. Once you gain more energy and have a better grip on magic, I'll show you, ok?"

"Can't you just show me now?"

"No, you're not strong enough, yet."

"But...," I started to say.

"I said no. No means no. Got that?" he was obviously frustrated.

"Fine." I muttered angrily.

He sighed, "I don't want to sound unfair sometimes, but you have to listen to me and trust my judgement, Kai."

"I know, master." most of the time I call him master to follow ancient rider traditions.

"I can only imagine how frustrating this is for you, Kai. I don't think I could cope with this the way you have."

I guess that made me feel better, "How come what's- his-face was able to gain control of my body like he did?"

"Chris uses powerful magic that is an extremely powerful and dark. As you may recall, I told you my last student was a complete failure. He was that student."

Those last two phrases stunned me into silence. I just couldn't believe that Eragon had started training such a devil.

"Your defenses were a little weaker then we both thought. He gained access to your mind quickly. Which means either he's behind this or one if his colleagues." my master stated after a few seconds silence.

I was somewhat embarrassed, "I just felt really weak and got a terrible headache before he gained control."

After talking for a little while, I left Eragon's room. I was afraid of another attack but Eragon assured that it probably wouldn't happen again.

I walked quickly with my head down to avoid eye contact with people in the halls.

Some girl ran into me as she was talking to her friend.

"Sorry." I muttered and tried to keep walking but she grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Miss I Don't Know My Own Name." it was Melissa, who else. But the way she said it didn't make it sound like an insult.

"Was that supposed to be insult? And anyway, I'm Kai."

Her eyes widened in fear, "You're Eragon's new student?"

"Uhhh... is that bad? I know Chris was evil but I'm nothing like him."

"Oh would you look at that, I have to go. C'mon Donatella." she left as fast as she could but Donatella stayed behind. She glanced behind her with a slightly aggravated expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Kai. Eragon's last few students didn't turn out to well. People here think it's a curse."

"A curse?! That's really stupid." I smirked, "just because a few students were evil, it doesn't mean all of them will be!"

"Yeah, by a few I kinda meant like 19 students."

"Oh... that's more than I thought."

I began to feel weaker and was a little shaky. Donatella must've noticed because she suggested going to her dorm. I agreed because if I didn't sit down I thought I would pass out again.

Her dorm wasn't that far away. I was in for a shocking surprise. Donatella's walls and some of her ceiling were covered by Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Posters.

"I like TMNT a little bit." she smiled.

"A little bit?! If they were real, you'd be stalking them!" we both laughed.

I eyed one of the larger posters. It was of a purple clad turtle and below him in all caps was his name: Donatello.

"Did you change your name to that similar of a ninja turtle?" I looked at her with my face filled with concern.

"Yes, only because he's my favorite character and I want to be unique." she grinned.

"You're messed up."

"So you..." I heard her begin to say.

I couldn't see or hear anything. Things started to clear.

"It's nice if you to join us, Kai." Chris sneered, "Your master can't always protect you." he laughed.

"How'd I get here?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"You know already. My "dark magic" as that fool, Eragon, calls it."

"Return to my friends at once!" I demanded. I thought it was hopeless.

"Do you really want to go back there? It's much better here. Besides I can give you something Eragon can't." he turned to the fountain behind him, "Come here."

When I hesitated, he used magic to bring me next to him. I was terrified at this point.

I glanced into the fountain, and was shocked with what I saw. It was me, at least I think it was, I was really tiny and laughing with some other girls. I was disappointed when it faded away.

"I can give you all your memories in exchange for your loyalty."

I'm not going to pretend it wasn't tempting, "I don't care! I'll find out my past by myself! Return me to the school!" I shouted.

He sighed, "If you really want to go, I'll let you. But just know that you won't evade me forever."

I blinked, I was still in Donatella's room. She was still talking like nothing had happened.

"I gotta see Eragon!" I ran out if her room and to Eragon's as quickly as I could.

She stared at my fleeting back with a bewildered expression on her face.

I burst through the door with such force, I almost broke it.

"Master!" I shouted even though he was right in front of me.

"Calm down, Kai. Take a deep breath then telling what's troubling you." he was always extremely patient; it bothered me especially now.

"I was talking with Donatella and I was there but at the same time I wasn't. I saw Chris and he tried to get me to join him...," I kept rambling on and on.

Eragon looked slightly confused, "May I?" I knew he wanted to examine the memory.

"Yes, master." I lowered the defenses around my mind.

The memory replayed in my mind. I hated it. One of my few memories was so dark and evil. I also hated everything about Chris. His curly,dark hair, his brown eyes that always had a menacing glint in them, his wicked voice, and his constant sneering manner.

"I thought he wouldn't try something like this again. If this ever happens again, I'm pretty sure it will, I want you to tell me immediately. And don't break down my door next time." Eragon had a half smile at the last sentence.

"I'll try, master." also smiling.

As I was walking down the hall later that evening, Donatella showed up.

"What the heck, Kai? I was talking about the one episode of TMNT where Michelangelo was thinking of tattooing his face on his face!"

"Uhhh, I had to tell Eragon something important. And Michelangelo sounds stupid and completely helpless." I replied.

"That's why I like him. What could possibly be more important than ninja turtles?"

"I don't wanna talk about now, ok?"

"You told Eragon. C'mon just tell me. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"No! Geez, I'm not ready to talk about it with a more than stranger, less than friend." I was growing annoyed. I just didn't feel ready to confide in anyone, except Eragon.

"Well if you wanna talk I'm here along with Melissa." she gave up.

"Ok, thanks."

We went our separate ways. She went down the east wing and I went to the west.

Even though it was only seven pm, I was too tired to stay up and went to bed earlier than everyone else.

I was running through a forest, late at night. Trying desperately to get away from whatever was following me. I knew it was hopeless, but I had to try and get away.

I tripped over a gnarled root. My foot got tangled in it. I turned over, onto my back. Trying desperately to free myself from the root. The root started to grow and wrapped around my lower legs.

"Brisingr!" a flame shot out of my outstretched hand and the root finally let go of me.

I started to sprint. I heard his heavy footfalls behind me, getting closer and closer. His wicked laugh made me lose all hope and drained me of energy. I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

I stumbled to the ground once more. He kicked my stomach to turn me over.

"You fool! How could you possibly think you would get away from me! Eragon has really let himself go. Especially with training a weak, hopeless, and a poor excuse for a rider, such as yourself!" he laughed again.

"You're wrong! I'll be stronger, faster, and a better apprentice than you ever were! Eragon may have made a few mistakes, but I'll end that streak!" I shouted.

"If you're really going to be like that, you should join me. I can still give you everything your heart desires."

"Never in a million years!"

"What a shame, well I guess I should end this fight." he raised his sword high over his head...

I sat up, dripping in cold sweat. Panting heavily, I looked at the alarm clock. It read 12:30 am, so I decided not to bother Eragon. Besides, it was probably just a regular nightmare.

The next morning, I hung out with Donatella. Her ninja turtles room was brighter and more colorful, as opposed to my off white, barely furnished room.

"Kai, I know you don't know a lot about tv shows and stuff, but do you have a favorite?" Donatella asked slowly.

I thought for a few minutes. Suddenly a name popped into my head, "I think I liked someone named Jeff Dunham and Star Wars." I don't know where Star Wars came from, but I think I liked it.

"Jeff Dunham's an idiot and Star Wars is for little boys and 30 year old nerds that live with their mothers."

Those comments stung me, "And turtles that eat pizza and have a pet turtle is ok?!" I retorted.

"The pet turtle thing is wrong, but everything else is ok."

I laughed and shook my head. There were many things wrong with TMNT. And a reasonable person, such as herself, couldn't see it.

It was late, and I was tired of thinking of ninja turtles.

I sat down by the huge window in my room, I stared out over the cityscape. I was too afraid of Chris being in another nightmare.

I knew for a fact I didn't fall asleep. I was back in what I guess was Chris's throne room. He sat atop of a black, high-backed, fancy chair; he looked too smug.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, young Kai." he sneered mockingly. He infuriated me to the point where I wanted to just roar in frustration.

"Why did you keep doing this, Chris?" I said behind gritted teeth.

"Maybe I'm just bored with not getting back at Eragon, yet. I would love to hurt him with you. He trusts you very much; it would bring me much pleasure to destroy him like that."

"I would never turn on him. He's 10 times the man you'll ever be. You can plot all you want but I'll never, ever join you!"

"Don't be so sure,"

I was back in my room. I went to bed. I suffered the same nightmare, from the other night.

When I woke up, I was so fed up with Chris. I knew Eragon would be mad because I didn't see him right away. The vision and a recurring nightmare that involved Chris would definitely get me yelled at.

I was prepared for Eragon to yell at me, "Master, I had another vision and a few nightmares. Chris really wants me to join him."

"I see, I should've gotten rid of him when I had the chance. Chris has to be dealt with, quickly or we'll all be in trouble." he sighed.

I was shocked I thought he would be really cross.

"I need you to write down when and where these visions happen, and what happens in them." he continued. He got up from his seat across from mine and looked through one of his desk drawers. He handed me a lime green spiral notebook as he sat down again, "I want you to always carry this with you, Kai. We don't know when these visions will occur." he was concerned.

I decided to just throw the notebook in my room and hang out with Donatella. I didn't really want to write down everything that happens in the visions. I'm just a kid who wants to hang with friends!

"The party has arrived!" I announced, dramatically spreading my arms, when I walked into Donatella's room.

She and Melissa laughed. I decided to try to be friends with Melissa.

"Lets go to the gym and spar!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the two of us shouted.

We ran to the gym quickly. It looked like any other school gym, waxed wooden floor, brick walls, bleachers, and basketball nets.

"I wanna spar Kai!" Melissa shouted as she grabbed my wrist, pulling over to a mat.

We both got into fighting stances. She had a smile on her face.

"Let's do this." I said starting the fight.

She came right at me, I dodged, and tried to trip her. She was way too fast and jumped over my leg. I got a pretty powerful back kick to the face.

I fell down, she charged again, I rolled over just in time. Before she could turn around, I put my hand up and somehow managed to push against the wall from 15 feet away!

"Very impressive, Kai." Eragon observed somewhere behind me. His sudden remark caused me to jump.

"I... uhhh, hi." I sounded extremely stupid. I put my hand down, releasing Melissa.

"Don't mind me, I just want to see your battle skills."

I was dumbstruck and just kept looking at him.

Melissa snuck up behind me and almost knocked me down. I stumbled back. Then used my new power to lift her off the ground. Just for cruel amusement, I let her drop a few yards before putting her down gently.

"This new skill could be useful, very useful." he put an emphasis on the "very".

I just nodded, still too shocked with his sudden appearance.

After I had practiced some more and exhausted myself, I went to bed dripping in sweat.

I had another nightmare, but this time it was different. The whole running through the forest thing was still there.

Chris laughed wickedly as always, "You know what, I'm not going to kill you right away. You'll suffer for many hours. Maybe then you'll change your mind." he put his sword down as I laid there, weak and in pain.

"You'll never win, Chris! You may have the upper hand now, but Eragon and I will definitely bring you down!" I shouted using up the last of what little strength I had.

He had one of his minions, a big red horned creature, drag to his fortress and throw me into a cell.

I knew that I couldn't let him get to me. Chris would stop at nothing 'till I joined him or died. I had be strong and use all my will power to thwart his plans.

"Eragon will save me," I thought, "he wants to break this evil streak as much as I do. He has to stop Chris!" I was truly desperate.

The long seconds slowly turned to minutes, which turned to hours, that turned into days. I was beginning to lose hope.

"It pains me that your master is leaving you here to die. It may have seemed like he cared but he never did! That's why I'm trying to get you to join me." he sounded sincere. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't.

There was something about him that was still off-putting. I couldn't put my finger on it.

And there was Eragon; he left me here. But he had cared about me. I was sure he did and loved me like a younger sister. I wanted to believe that still.

I just sat in the cell, curled up in the corner. I wanted to cry. My master had abandoned me, I didn't know anything about myself, my memories laid in the hands of a servant of the dark, and my friends probably will never remember me once I'm gone. It was extremely foolish of me to think I even had friends. No one had ever loved me, that's why I'm in this situation.

Chris had eventually left me alone. I was drained of hope and deeply depressed.

I closed my eyes to attempt to keep the tears from surfacing. I couldn't let Chris have the satisfaction of knowing that he had broken me.

Eragon finally showed up, but Chris also barged in. The drew their swords, and started exchanging blows.

I crawled closer to the cell door. I lifted my hand and turned it slowly, using telekinesis. I unlocked the door and stumbled out quickly.

By then, Chris had pushed Eragon against a wall. Eragon threw his sword, Chris had rolled out of the way. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell back.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Eragon shouted rushing forward. He lifted my head up a bit, "Kai, I'm so sorry, I... I," his voice trailed off and he started crying.

I was coughing up blood and was trembling uncontrollably.

Chris was laughing; this was obviously his plan, "The best way to destroy someone is have the one who's saving them do it for you."

A bright white light blurred my vision...

I woke up, and Eragon was there like I knew he would.. Tears cascaded down my face.

Eragon was trying his hardest to comfort me, "Kai, everything's alright. It was just a nightmare." I knew that somehow he was there while everything was happening.

I just kept crying, nothing he could say or do would make me feel better. The dream was just too vivid. I just wanted to fade away and cease to exist.

"I would never, ever let that happen, Kai. I'll make sure Chris won't hurt you." he hugged me. I just continued to cry.

I had to become stronger, more powerful, and master my powers. I need to defeat Chris!

I trained for hours everyday. Chris had to be defeated! I will defeat him!

Eragon was getting increasingly worried. He thought I trained too much and that I was becoming more and more impatient, "Kai, take a break already! I know you have your mind set on dealing with Chris once and for all, but your judgment is clouded. He's getting to your head!"

"Master, I'm doing what I feel is right, so let just do it! I don't want the dream to come true! I have to defeat him!"

This was getting old. We've been arguing for about a week on this matter. I want to get stronger and more powerful fast; he wants me to gain it gradually.

"Look, you want more power, just like Chris did and does! In your plans to defeat him, you're becoming him! I don't want to have to lose you to the dark."

"Master, I want more power to do good, not evil! I won't be like Chris, ever!" I was trying to get him to give up in frustration.

"But you're slowly becoming him! And you know it! When I was training to defeat Galbatorix, I took it slow. It took me a few years to get rid of him!"

"That was you, master, this is my battle! I'll fight it the way I chose!"

"Kai, I demand that you stop this at once! I'm your master and I chose what's best for you! It's better to be five years late than one day too early!"

I was furious. Who was he to stop me?! I clenched my fists, "WELL MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE DRAGGED INTO THIS! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, ANYWAY! JUST LET ME MAKE MY OWN MISTAKES!" I screamed. I instantly regretted it.

Eragon's eyes flashed with intense fury, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU WAS TO HELP YOU! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN RESPECT ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAD THOUGHT YOU'D BE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS! YOU'LL BE A BIGGER MISTAKE THAN CHRIS EVER WAS!"

I was crushed; everything he said was true. I didn't know how to say I was sorry. So, I just stared at my feet, trying to blink away the tears. One must've escaped because Eragon put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged away from him.

"Kai, I...," he started to say but I was already out of the room.

I ran, wiping tears from my eyes. I hid in a broom closet. I had my head in my knees and was crying. I should've just listened to Eragon; he was older and wiser than I was.

I cried for what seemed like eons. Someone must've heard because they had sat next to me. Who ever it was put their arm around my shoulders, "Please don't cry. It makes me want to cry." I looked up at her. She was a little bit taller than me, had pretty brown eyes, dark brown hair, and had a somewhat dark complexion.

"I couldn't help it," I mumbled as I wiped some if the tears from my eyes, "I jus... I'm Kai, by the way."

"I'm Courtney. Do you want to talk about whatever's getting you down?"

"I just wa... never mind." I rested my chin on my arms, that were over my knees.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here."

I sensed Eragon coming. I scowled and got up.

"Thanks, I gotta go. See ya 'round, Courtney."

It was nice to know I had a new friend.

I walked around for hours, trying to forget everything that had happened. Eragon screaming at me kept replaying in my mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to be around him and not feel the urge to cry for a while.

Tears began to surface as the meaning of his words truly sunk in.

"Don't cry," I thought, "be strong. Don't let his words bring you down; he was just angry. He didn't mean it." I wiped my eyes.

My legs felt like lead, my shoulders slumped, and my eyes were drooping. Even though I was truly tired I didn't go back to my dorm. Eragon would be there. I didn't want to talk about it yet. I wandered around like a lost puppy for a little while longer.

I found an empty dorm that had definitely not been used in a long time. Even though the dust made me sneeze, I stayed. I looked around the room seeing yellowed posters of bands like Of Mice and Men, Bless the Fall, Sleeping with Sirens, and a few others. It was ok, I guess.

I feel asleep as soon as I laid down. It was a dreamless sleep- something I needed.

It was late morning when I awoke. Since I wasn't going to go near anybody anytime soon, I decided to camp out here.

ERAGON'S POV

I had been looking for Kai all night and there was still no sign of her. I feared that she had joined Chris or just left.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL AT HER?! SHE WAS EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE! IT WAS A STUPID MISTAKE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE!" a voice screeched in the back of my mind.

I was really sorry, I hadn't meant anything I said, I just wanted her to listen to me. She can be the most stubborn little girl, but aren't all 13 year old girls like that?

Donatella might've knew where Kai was. It was my only lead, so I followed up on it.

I knocked softly on Donatella's door, "Donatella, it's Eragon."

"Come in." she answered sounding slightly concerned.

I opened the door, walked in, and asked, "Have you seen Kai anywhere? I've been looking for her all night."

"Sorry, I haven't. The last time I saw was in the gym when we were sparring a week ago. Is she ok?"

"I hope so."

"What guy mistake did you make?" I was shocked by her audacity

"What?!" I had no idea what she meant by "guy mistake".

"Ya know, being just outright stupid, being disapproving of something she likes, yelling at her when she was down or in a vulnerable state." Donatella casually replied.

I must've gotten red at the last one because she shook her head at me.

"Shouldn't have done that one." she commented.

"Look, could you just help me find her?" I was getting annoyed.

"Sure, I'll help."

We split up and looked for her, it was hopeless. Either she didn't want to be found or had left.

KAI'S POV

I let my curiosity get the better of me and started looking through drawers of the nightstand and bureau. Nothing unusual, just socks, underwear, pants, shirts, and pajamas in the bureau.

In the nightstand I found a hidden compartment. I didn't care if it was dangerous, I just felt around until I found something,

I dusted the cover off. It had something engraved into it that I could just about read. I carefully read it "Chris's Journal". I was so shocked, I froze on the spot.

"Chris- a journal?! Why would he write down personal stuff and just leave it here?" I thought.

I opened it, expecting tons of writing on the yellowed pages. There was nothing, nothing at all! He must've used a spell or invisible ink when writing in it.

I started to feel faint. Everything went black and I felt myself fall.

ERAGON'S POV

It has been 10 hours since I last saw Kai. I hoped she'd turn up soon. I hoped she wasn't hurt and that she'd forgive me.

I began to feel desperate as 2 more hours had passed. I finally decided to resort to magic. I cast my conscious outward. There were tons of people in the building but Kai was in the exact place I hoped she wasn't-Chris's room.

I ran dodging as many people as possible. I got there fairly quick. I burst into the room to find Kai unconscious on the floor. Next to her was a book I hadn't seen in years. But the book could wait, Kai was my first priority.

I picked her up and carried her to her dorm. I laid her down upon the bed and went to retrieve the journal.

KAI'S POV

I woke up in my room, maybe that fight was just dream. But I saw Eragon sitting in the corner with the journal.

I suddenly felt a wave of anger crash over me.

He looked up from the journal, "Kai, I...,"

"Shut up, I don't care what you have to say anymore." I didn't know what was making me so hateful.

His eyes widen with shock, "I understand your anger, but...,"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Kai! Please just hear me out!" Eragon pleaded.

"NO! I HATE YOU, ERAGON!" tears of anger rushed down my face.

"Kai, calm down you don't know what you're saying!"

"YES I DO! I HATE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! CHRIS WOULD BE A BETTER TEACHER THAN YOU!" I wanted this to stop. The words were just coming out of my mouth, I didn't mean any of it.

ERAGON'S POV

'CHRIS WOULD BE A BETTER TEACHER THEN YOU!' Tore me apart. I failed the 19th time in a row. But this was worse than all of them.

"Kai, please stop this nonsense. It's not true!" I barely was convincing myself.

Kai just laughed in a malevolent way. Something was definitely wrong with her. It was some kind of curse.

I muttered a spell to put her into a deep slumber. She was sound asleep. I wished I didn't have to that. I should've never screamed at her.

KAI'S POV

I was sitting in the cell again, but this time I was stronger. Chris wasn't trying to get me to join him.

Eragon burst in and started to fight Chris. I watched for a few seconds before pushing the cell door open it- wasn't locked?

Eragon threw his sword. This time I wasn't going to get hit. I caught it, and Chris nodded in approval. I threw it, hitting Eragon in the stomach. He fell back and was panting. I was satisfied with this action.

"I knew you wouldn't fail me, Kai!" Chris put his hands on my shoulders.

"Traitor!" Eragon gasped, "you were supposed to change everything for the better."

"Supposed to. Pity you won't be around to see the world under our rule." I sneered.

Eragon slowly bled out and his head slumped back.

"NO!" I suddenly shrieked rushing forward, "Master! MASTER!"

I started to cry. This was all my fault I had let Chris get to me.

Chris was outright furious, "How could you care about him! You hate him you said it yourself!"

I stood up and turned to face him, "IT WAS ALL YOU! YOU DID THIS! HE'S NOT THE ONE I HATE IT'S YOU!" I had used telekinesis to strangle him in mid-air, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU MADE ME YOUR ENEMY WHEN YOU STOLE MY MEMORIES!"

ERAGON'S POV

I returned to Kai's dorm, she was tossing and turning whilst moaning.

"Another nightmare." I thought sadly.

I had found the source of her "hate" it was Chris's journal. He had placed a curse on it; the curse would infect the one who found it with little memories. That's why I wasn't infected.

I muttered the spell that would return her to her regular state of mind.

She slowly awoke and had this strange look on her face.

"Kai, I'm sorry I yelled at you, the other day. Donatella helped me realize my 'guy mistake'." she grinned when I said the last few words.

"And I'm sorr...,"

"You weren't in your right state of mind earlier. You don't need to apologize. It was my fault anyway."

"But I was the one who didn't listen! By not listening, I started the whole problem!" Kai protested.

"While that is true, I still let you out of my sight and let my anger get the better of me. Just try and listen to me more often, Kai."

"I'll try, master."

KAI'S POV

Eragon walked away. I thought it was strange that he took all the blame from my mistakes. I knew that none of this was anyone's fault but mine.

Eragon must've told my friends, including Courtney, not to bother me for a little while. I was left alone for about 2 was enough time to think about the most recent nightmare.

I hated it, I was on Chris's side for most of it! I even killed Eragon in it! The whole thing made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I was confused with the satisfaction that went through me as I was suffocating him. It felt too evil and was wrong. Whatever the curse was it caused a lot of trouble.

I wished someone would come talk to me. I needed a friend to help me get through this. But if Eragon had told my friends to give me some space, I'll have to respect his wishes.

KAI'S POV

I constantly paced around my dorm, trying to figure out the meaning of the nightmare. It disturbed me, not because I sided with evil, because the satisfaction killing gave me. I hoped for none of my dreams ever came true.

I looked out of the window in my room. The bright lights of the city distracted me from what had happened two weeks earlier. I was deeply ashamed of myself, even if I wasn't in my right state of mind.

Eragon walked in and I closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to face him, "Kai, are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," I muttered "I just can't stand the fact that Chris had gotten to me like that."

He put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to pull away, but I knew he was trying to comfort me. I stole a glance at our reflection in the window. Eragon had lines of worry etched onto his face. I looked exactly as I felt-sad and ashamed.

I looked down at my feet. A single, silent tear made its way down my left cheek.

I saw Chris's face flash in the window.

I tightened my hold on the windowsill, he never left me alone! When I wasn't haunted by nightmares or taunted by visions, he managed to show up in reflections. I hated it! I wanted to be normal for once!

ERAGON'S POV

Kai's eyes turned a stormy gray; they tended to do that when she was angry. I couldn't tell if it was because of me or something else.

Her sudden anger concerned me, "Kai, is something bothering you?"

"What isn't bothering me?!" she whipped around, "Chris is constantly showing up in nightmares and visions! Most of the time, I'm stuck in the nightmare! I have no recollection of anything in my past! Why would even ask if something's bothering me?! You already know the answer!" Kai exclaimed furiously. Her eyes turned a darker gray.

I didn't know how to reply.

"Blast it! Why does she always have to be right!" I thought.

"Master, I'm sorry. I've just been increasingly frustrated lately. I can't figure out why, though." her eyes turned back their regular dark blue with gray in the middle.

I thought for a moment, "Maybe it was something in one of your dreams. A tiny part you can't remember."

She turned slightly pink and proceeded to turn back around. Could she actually know what it is was but why wouldn't she tell the truth?

"You should hang out with your friends for a few days. You're probably figure it out if you talk to them." I suggested.

"I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

"It's only been two weeks. Get some rest it's late." I took my hand off her shoulder and left.

KAI'S POV

After having another nightmare, I went to find Courtney. She's the only person I felt like I could trust then.

I found her walking down the hall, not too far from my dorm. I went to talk to her but hesitated. I didn't want to tell the truth.

I sighed, "Courtney, can we talk?"

"Yea, sure."

She led the way to her room. We both sat down. I had my forearms on my thighs. I didn't even look up when I told her about the dreams and everything else that's been happening.

"I'm assuming that you haven't told Eragon about the last one. It could've been that curse affecting your whole mind, instead just your conscious mind. The last part is confusing though."

"I wouldn't have even thought that. That night we meet, do you want to know why I was crying, still?"

"Only if you're willing to talk about it."

I sighed, "I had a terrible nightmare, about three weeks ago. I started training and pushing myself to the limit. Everyday Eragon would try and get me to take it slow. We argued, I yelled at him, not meaning to of course, and he yelled back. Somewhere deep down, I knew he didn't mean anything, but it still crushed me. Then there was the whole curse thing and the nightmare."

She just thought about for a moment, "That does seem upsetting. But he was just angry, it happens."

"I know, but it hurt more than I think it should've. I knew that he didn't mean it, any of it!"

"Kai, you were just emotionally raw. You've been having terrible nightmares for a while. It was tearing away at your sanity bit by bit. You also are very close with him, it tends to hurt more when someone you care about yells at you."

I trust Courtney; she's smart, kind, and a great friend. I knew she was right about everything. I wish I could be as wise as she.

We joked around and laughed for a while.

After a few hours, I left to hang out with my less serious friends.

I was sitting around, absolutely kind of bored. When Donatella and Melissa started bickering. The bickering turned into to fighting. I almost died it was so hilarious.

"Ya know, this is almost funnier than Jeff Dunham. He's awesome!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, KAI!" Donatella shouted.

"What, why?" I said, teasingly.

"BECAUSE JEFF DUNHAM WILL NEVER, EVER BE AWESOME!"

"To me he is, geez." I rolled my eyes.

"Thump!" I was punched off the bed. Donatella was kicking me in the stomach.

"WHAT THE...?! DONATELLA STOP IT!" I grabbed her leg.

"GET OFF ME!"

"NEVER!"

It was Melissa's turn to laugh now. Marie and I just continued to beat each other senseless.

Melissa gasped for air. "Guys that was really, really funny! You should do that more often!"

Marie and I glared then growled in unison, "You're next."

She was cracking up. We shook our heads at her.

"Well I'm going to go to bed to let my bruises get some 'beauty rest'." I joked right before I left.

ERAGON'S POV

"What the hell, Kai?! I said talk to your friends, not fight to the death with them!" I exclaimed when I saw her bruises.

"I did talk with one of my friends. And then me and Donatella had a disagreement. She started it!"

"I don't care who started it! You were probably fighting over something childish! It was reckless! Don't do it again!"

"But, I didn't want to fight her! I was attacked, so technically I didn't do anything wrong. So you can't be mad!" she retorted.

"What did I say about listening to me?" I smiled.

She just scowled, "Always listen, no matter what." Kai muttered.

"Good, remember that. I was going to tell you something, but since we got into this argument, I forgot. I know it was something of importance." I slammed my fist down in frustration.

"Gosh, you forget one thing and you get all worked up." she smirked.

I gave her a look to make her shut up, "It's important! Not a little thing!"

She still smiled. I hated when she thought about imperative matters jokingly.

"Calm down, master. It'll come to you when you're not thinking about it."

"Ok, then. So tell me, what were you fighting about with Donatella?" I changed the subject hoping that her words were true.

She went red in the face, "Umm, nothing much."

"Well, your black eye is telling me something different."

"Uhh, well we were joking around and Donatella and Melissa started fighting, I thought it was hilarious. I told them that it was almost as funny as Jeff Dunham, the ventriloquist. Then she knocked me down and kicked me a few times before I fought back. It wasn't our best idea." she got even more red.

I just laughed. I couldn't believe that fought over something as foolish as that.

KAI'S POV

This whole time I've been here, I have never, ever once looked into a mirror. I guess I never desired to know what I looked like before.

I've seen my reflection in windows, but never carefully examined my features.

I have dark blue eyes with gray in the middle. My hair is a reddish blondish color, it's more red though. There were some light freckles here and there.

But the fight kinda messed up my face. The black eye was hideous! I also had a few scratches and a partially healed scrape.

I used magic to heal most of the injuries. The black eye would be too hard to heal. I just concealed it with magic.

I was tired of sitting around doing nothing and hanging out with my friends. So, I broke the rules and left the school. I didn't go too far, just across the street to a park.

The park was beautiful. The flowers were like rainbows, the grass was the perfect shade of green, dogs ran around carelessly, and the fountain in the center was like a majestic creature. I took in all the sights and smells of the paradise.

"Hey, you're new here." a brown haired, brown eyed, kinda short boy said.

"Yea, I've actually kinda been here for two months. My teacher is really strict when it comes to safety." I smiled.

"Wow, that's an arrow to the knee. I'm Mitch by the way."

"I'm Kai. I don't even think I'm supposed to be out. I kinda just walked out."

Mitch laughed,"What's your teacher's name?"

"Oh, it's Era... Mr. Aaron." I quickly lied.

"That's cool. So what's that school like? I've kinda heard bad things about a few of the students." Mitch asked.

"Ummm, well it's ok. I mean there are a lot of rules and such, but everyone's nice. Some students kinda did take a turn for the worse, and they were kinda, sorta Mr. Aaron's students."

"Oh no! You're gonna force me to rob a bank then kill me!" Mitch joked.

I thought he was hilarious. He just cracked jokes constantly. He was really nice to me. Could I be falling for him?

"No, I can't fall in love! Especially with some strange city kid!" I thought.

I needed a way to get away. But there was no way he was going let me go.

"I uhhh gotta go. See ya 'round I guess." I tried get up.

He grabbed my hand, "Please come back tomorrow, if you can. I like hanging out with you."

I sighed, "I'll try. I don't know if I'll be doing anything, though."

"Oh, well see you." he was disappointed, I could tell.

So, I was back to pacing. I didn't know why I was falling for Mitch. I never planned to fall in love, I don't even want to get married, or have a family. At least I don't think I do anyway.

"No, you're not falling for Mitch. It's just your emotions trying to pull one over you. Besides, you wouldn't even have a chance with him." the voice in the back of my head tried to assure me.

"I wouldn't. But, we'd be perfect and he's soo cute." another voice argued.

I definitely need to figure out how to get over this. It would distract me from stopping Chris and my studies. I don't think I've ever liked a guy before.

"I'm in a million pieces," I mumbled, "this is a puzzle that I won't be able to put together. This more complicated than it should be."

I stopped my pacing and looked at the digital alarm clock. It was already 2 in the morning! Boy, time flies faster than a dragon!

By the time I had woken up, I was supposed to meet Mitch. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and quickly got ready. I made sure my wounds were concealed.

I ran across the street and a a smile instantly burst onto my face when I saw Mitch.

ERAGON

I let Kai sleep late because I knew she had something on her mind. I had seen her pacing the night before, I didn't know why though.

I was frustrated when I couldn't find her in her room or with any of her friends.

I looked out her window and saw a park across the street. It seemed like a place she'd be- quiet, peaceful, and calming. But she always followed the rules I had set. Kai was for sure not allowed to go outside. If she was out there she had to have had a good reason.

I couldn't decide whether to wait for her or go get her. She put herself in danger, but Chris isn't anywhere near here. I need to make up my mind.

KAI

Mitch had his arm around my shoulder and we were laughing. I felt so comfortable and carefree around Mitch. He had this certain vibe to him that made me practically melt into his arms.

"Kai, do you ever wish to be normal? I mean like, you're at a school for really smart kids." Mitch awkwardly asked.

"Uhhh, yea sometimes. I kinda even feel different from my own friends. They are kinda normal smart people I guess, but I'm way different."

"Really, how? You seem normal to me."

"One- it's complicated. Two- you have an odd sense of normal." I laughed.

We both laughed for a while and cracked more jokes. We had gotten pretty close within the almost two days that we knew each other. If he asked me to run away with him and forget everything, I would. I know I made a commitment to Eragon and bringing down Chris, but I had fallen deeply in love with Mitch. I hoped he had felt the same.

"I really like you, Kai." Mich whispered in a barely audible way.

I smiled and replied in an equally low-tone, "I really like you, too."

Mitch's phone rang and he had to go, "I'll see you soon, Kai. Stay different."

"Stay funny." I said. It was kind of our thing.

I stared out the ground as I walked to my room to hide my smile. Though, I was kind of nervous. There was something that made me feel uneasy, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to with Mitch.

"And where were you today?"

KAI

"Ummm, around." I blushed.

"Where exactly is 'around'?" Eragon glared.

"Uhhhh,"

"I know you were out. But why, you know it's dangerous." he was disappointed.

I stared at my feet, "I... I don't know."

"You meeting someone, weren't you?"

"Yes, master." I mumbled.

"Who are they and what do they have to do with you?"

"His name is Mitch and he's my friend."

"How long have you known him? Is he a city kid? What's he like?" Eragon sounded like an overprotective father.

"I haven't known him long. He's a city kid. And he's really nice and just a regular kinda boy." I continued to stare at my feet.

"Kai, I'm not mad at you. I understand why you broke the rules. Just please don't do it again. You can see your friend again, but not with out telling me first." he said sternly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

A tiny smile crept onto my face, "Thank you, master."

I saw the brilliant blue metal shine out of the corner of my eye. Eragon's arm was wrapped around my neck, "You have to know magic as well as sword fighting to be able to best Chris. Don't just hope to get lucky, use different techniques and combinations."

I would've answered but his grip was too tight. I haven't gotten any better at sword fighting in the week Eragon started trying to train me. The typical fight usually had a few terrible hits from me and a bunch of bruises from Eragon.

He let go of me and I was finally able to breathe again. Crossing swords is definitely not my strong suit.

"On a different note, I have something I want to show you, Kai. I think you'll quite like it."

"You said I would like sword fighting. I really am beginning to think that you don't know me as well as you think." I sounded accusing.

"This different. It'll be more fun, too." Eragon grinned.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Eragon was always serious, but lately he seemed excited and a little distracted.

"You not gonna tell me what 'it' is, are you?"

"Nope." he replied bluntly.

ERAGON

I had eventually convinced Kai that it was a good kind of surprise. She was very stubborn when she wanted to be.

I glanced over at her. She had somehow managed to fall asleep on the uncomfortable bus ride. I smiled. She is the strangest person I know.

I was the exact opposite of Kai at the moment: restless. It felt childish to be so excited. My usual calmness was replaced with the childish feelings of excitement and restlessness.

"What time is it?" Kai yawned.

Glancing at my watch, I replied, "It's 12:46. I'm actually surprised that you didn't sleep the whole while. You were sound asleep for quite awhile."

She frowned and muttered something I couldn't make out. Kai grabbed the bag that was under her seat and pulled out a Greek Mythology book.

"Why do you read mythology books? Myths are just a bedtime stories for children."

"Mythology is interesting. It tells a story along with what the ancient peoples believed." she answered without looking up.

I raised an eyebrow, "If you wanted to know things about the Greeks, you could get a history book. They somewhat contained the same information."

"No, they don't. History books on the Greeks will explain the art forms they practiced and their battles and leaders, so on and so forth. Besides, mythology has more of an adventurous tone to it."

"True, but...,"

"Mythology is better! And history may be cool, but it's not as cool as mythology!" Kai interrupted.

Our argument ended there.

KAI

It was two in the morning by the time we got off the bus. Eragon was just about to burst, he was so excited.

"Will calm down, master. Seriously, you kinda look like a little kid."

"Well, someone's grumpy when they don't sleep."

"Shut up." I snapped.

He led the way to a huge forest with tall trees of all kinds. Even though it was dark, I could tell that they looked beautiful in the daytime.

"Do you remember when I was telling you about dragons?" Eragon smiled.

"Yea, but...,"

"Well, they live here, in this forest. I haven't been here in awhile." he cut me off.

ERAGON

"You dragged here because of that!" Kai complained.

I whipped around, stopping her in her tracks, "Dragged you here?! You're a rider, your dragon is probably living in these woods! You should be excited!"

"I'm tired, though." she complained.

"That isn't a well thought out excuse, Kai."

"It's not an excuse; when I'm tired I just don't care. And I'm tired, so I don't care!"

I shook my head, "Kai, try to take this seriously."

"I would've I wasn't tired." she muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she replied defensively.

"Come on, lighten up, Kai. It could be much worse."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you want to stop here for tonight, we will."

We were in a clearing. Kai sat down against a tree, and was out in seconds. I kept watch because you never know what could be lurking in the shadows.

I turned my attention to Kai's sleeping form. It was relieving to see that she wasn't having her nightmares as frequently. Since they started becoming less frequent, she's been acting more like the thirteen year old she is.

It was late morning when Kai woke up.

"You happy, now?" I smirked.

"Hey, it was late! And you don't ever seem to need sleep for an old guy!" she retorted.

I couldn't think of a witty comeback to that. In my silence, Kai grinned, "Kai, I may be kind of old, but I still look like I'm in my mid-twenties!"

"Kind of old! You're like seven hundred years old!"

"Hey, I'm six hundred ninety two!"

"Whatever! You still should've died awhile ago! And don't tell me it's because of magic!"

"It's not just magic! Besides you'll have to deal with it, too!"

"What?!"

I laughed, the look on her face was hilarious, "It's a rider thing. I'll explain it later."

"Why not now? We're already on the subject."

"Because I said later."

"But that's not fair!" Kai complained.

"It may not be fair, but we are almost where we want to be."

"And that is?"

"You'll see." I smiled.

We kept walking for another five minutes before Kai started complaining again.

"Stop complaining, or I'll...,"

"You'll what?" Kai snapped.

"You need to stop being disrespectful. I was never like that when I was your age."

"Whatever."

"That's your favorite word isn't it?"

"What?"

"'Whatever' is that your favorite word?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Uhh, I guess so."

"You've only said it like a million times within two days."

"Wha..., doesn't really matter."

We stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

KAI

I still thought that this was a pointless waste of time. I could've been hanging out with Mitch or my other friends.

"Master?"

"Yes, Kai."

"What exactly happened with Chris?"

He scowled, "Well, I already told you he was power hungry. I didn't see it until it was too late. He would look into the books with dark magic in them behind my back, and was even in contact with past failures. He tricked me into believing that he was on the light side. I noticed too late and we quarreled for months. He left, but not before promising his revenge."

I tried to think of something to say. Nothing positive came to mind, though. We emerged through the trees into a huge clearing. I couldn't help but think that I had something to do with Chris's revenge.

I was so deep in thought, I barely noticed that Eragon had stopped.

He turned around and smiled. He was completely oblivious to my thoughts.

"We're here!" he grinned.

KAI

I had never seen anything quite so indescribably beautiful. A brilliant blue mass landed in the clearing, it was the same exact color as Eragon's sword. I gaped and didn't realize that I was holding my breath.

"Kai meet Saphira."

I just nodded, unable to find my voice. Saphira's blue scales matched her large eyes. I stared in awe and fear. She could definitely tear me apart if she wanted to with her razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Hello, young one," Saphira spoke in my mind, "You really should close your mouth. I don't think you're the type that'd be able to eat bugs."

I blushed and closed my mouth. But she was right, I won't ever eat a bug, unless my life depended on it.

She turned to Eragon.

ERAGON

"She can speak, can't she, little one?"

"You should've heard her on the way here. Kai is kind of new at this." we spoke through our minds.

"New at this? Does she have a dragon? I already saw the fingerless, black glove hiding her gedwëy ignasia."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I'm here. I was hoping you could help us. She doesn't recall anything from her life. I started training her two months ago."

"Hmmm, I think the youngest dragon slightly remembers her rider. I could find her for you and talk to her."

"That would be great. I missed you, Saphira." I glanced over at Kai. She trying to pretend she wasn't there. It was rude of us to have forgotten her.

"I missed you, too, little one. I'll be back as soon as I can." Saphira took flight, I didn't like having to see her go.

I turned to Kai, "Sorry, we kind of ignored you there. It has been awhile since we had last seen each other."

"It's cool. It was kinda awkward, though. Where's Saphira going?" Kai finally found her voice.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but we might've found a dragon that remembers you. Don't get too excited, though. I'm not really sure." I'd hate to disappoint her.

She didn't answer. Kai stared into the distance, it looked as if she was on the verge of remembering something. She eventually found her way back to reality.

"For the time being, we could practice with swords." I suggested after a moment.

"I could definitely get better at that." Kai went over by her bag and muttered a spell that unconcealed her blood red sword.

If Saphira actually knew who Kai's dragon was, it would be the same color as her sword. I had found the sword with her before anybody knew anything about her. I had to hide it just in case she couldn't have been trusted.

I readied my sword, making sure to put a spell that would make it unable do any damage. Kai put a variation of the same spell on her sword.

KAI

I have to admit, I was nervous. I always lost fairly quickly and, for the most part, painlessly, but I had a feeling that this was going to be different.

I took up a defensive position with the blade slanting ever so slightly. I decided to wait for him to take the first move, it would be safer on my part. I took in a deep breath to calm my rattled nerves.

Eragon quickly feinted a stab to my right side, but I had seen it coming. I jumped out of the way of his actual hit and our swords clanged against each other. A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Not bad. But you'll have to do better." Eragon pulled back and swung his sword at my legs.

I dodged, kicking him in the face while doing so. Our swords crashed together again. He looked surprised, maybe I wasn't so bad after all.

That thought had distracted me, Eragon had used to his advantage. He had knocked my feet out from under me and had his sword pointed at my throat.

"Don't let anything distract you in combat. Or at least don't let your opponent see it. You've improved faster than I thought you would. And you kick really hard." he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Sorry, master." I noticed that the right side of his face had reddened.

He smiled, "It's ok. I just didn't see it until it was too late. The element of surprise is the best in fighting."

"Your sure its not kick your opponent in the face and get the heck outta there." I smirked.

He just laughed and shook his head, "That was just a lucky shot. You probably won't be able to do it again."

"You don't want the other side of your face to match?" I grinned.

"Don't get smart with me! I could've just have easily blocked it!" he didn't really sound angry.

"But you didn't."

"I could've."

"But you didn't." I almost burst with laughter

"I know that."

"I know that you know that."

"You can stop being argumentative."

"But it's fun." I complained.

Our argument was cut short by the sound of wings and gigantic shadow.

ERAGON

Saphira had returned quicker than I thought she would've. But I was glad I'd be able to spend more time with her. I hoped she had brought news of a good nature.

"So?" I asked Saphira through our mental bond.

"The dragon is indeed bonded with the young one. It's too far of a flight for a young dragon."

"How old is it?"

"Old enough to be able to fly here, but it would wear her out. I'm assuming that young one would like to meet the dragon."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she does. I told her we weren't a hundred percent sure." I scratched the back of my head.

"I could fly us there."

"That would be great. I don't know how Kai will react to flying though."

"She'll be fine, she's a rider after all."

"Kai, come here." I turned to face her. She was a good twenty feet away.

When she reached us, she stated, "Yes, master?"

"We're going to fly to meet your dragon. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure."

It took a few moments to get settled on Saphira's back. She had only just taken off when Kai's grip had tightened around me.

I looked back at her and shouted over the wind, "You're not by any chance afraid of heights, are you?!"

"No, a fear of heights is highly illogical! But a fear of falling isn't!" she shouted back.

The sound of my laughter was lost in the wind. A rider afraid of falling off a dragon was insane! Kai never makes much sense.

"I forgot to ask you, little one, what happened to your face? It's all red."

"Oh, we were sparring back there. She kicked me when jumping to dodge a swing at her legs. I didn't see it until the last second. I still won, though."

"I'd be surprised if you had lost. You've had a few centuries to improve your skills, little one."

"One day, she'll be able to defeat me. I can feel it."

"Just hope she's on the right side when it happens."

Saphira's comment had concerned me. Kai wouldn't ever join Chris. She'd always loathed him. I'd make sure to never let her think of joining him.

"Kai, would you loosen your grip. You're going to kill me if you don't!" I managed to shout.

"Sorry, master." she loosened her grip just enough that I could breathe properly and she could still feel secure.

Everything was silent for about half an hour. I just enjoyed flying with Saphira again. I had originally planned to come back the week I had found Kai. But I couldn't leave her alone with the potential threat if danger.

"Master, if there are a lot of dragons in the forest, how come no one ever sees them?!"

"They do. They just think they're insane or they tell people and everyone thinks they're insane!"

She seemed a little on edge. I couldn't tell about what, though. Kai isn't exactly the nervous type. But things have been changing, she was getting more visibly insecure everyday.

Saphira went into a dive and Kai began to tighten her hold again. I didn't care much. She was visibly glad to back on the ground; I remembered my first flight with Saphira. The thought still brought a slight smile on my face.

Returning my attention to the present, I noticed that Kai was smiling and looking up at a beautiful red dragon. The dragon was so small, compared to Saphira.

KAI

"It's been a long time since I saw you last." the dragon spoke to me in my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about you and know very little about my own self."

"I barely even remember you, don't worry, though. We'll figure it one day. My name's Ember."

"Mine's Kai. I wish I could find someone who knew something. The only person who does know is evil and is trying to get me to join him."

"Well, I remember little tidbits of you. It's not a big help but I think it'll help slightly." Ember showed me short memories of us talking and such.

I wish that Chris had never started any of this mess! He not only messed up my life, but Ember's, too. I wanted to kill him so badly.

Eragon must've noticed I was angry, "Kai, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, master."

I had spent the majority of the day sitting in front of Ember and talking with her through our mental link.

I had woke up before dawn. I didn't feel like trying to fall asleep again. So, I climbed up a tree and thought about everything that had been happening.

Chris was getting to my head. I sometimes felt the compulsion to just give up and join him. I hated it! I wanted to be a normal-ish! He was just using me to get to get to Eragon! I wasn't going to be a pawn in his game though.

I watched the sunrise. It didn't seem like anybody was going to be up soon. I jumped down from the tree and decided to take a walk.

I only got twenty yards before I heard, "You're not running away from your troubles are you?"

I turned around and unsheathed my sword, "I would never just leave! I have friends and people who actually care about me!"

"A little feisty, aren't you? I could deal with that, though." Chris sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"You know exactly what I want and have wanted for a while now, your sworn loyalty to me. But you're the only one who need to join me. The others who follow me are weak and foolish, but you're strong and can overcome any challenge if you put your mind to it."

"I've said it before: I will never join you!"

"Too bad, I didn't want to have to do, this but you leave no choice." Chris swiftly knocked my sword out of my hands and muttered a spell that made me lose consciousness.

I woke up sometime later, but unable to remember what had happened. I grabbed my sword and went back to the others.

"You looked confused, Kai. Did something happen?" Ember looked at me.

"I don't really know. I was walking and I can't remember what happened after that."

"Hmm, you should tell Eragon. He'll know what to do, after all he is your master."

It took a few minutes to form my answer, "I don't think he'll be much help. I mean like, he was in the past but I'm old enough to start making my own decisions. He won't always be there to help, either."

"Kai, something important could've happened! You should tell him! If you don't, I will!" Ember threatened.

"Don't! It's not even your decision to make! If I felt the need to tell him, I would've already! Besides, it was probably nothing!" I was shaking with fury.

"Better safe than sorry. Isn't that what you two-legs say?"

she retaliated.

I stormed off, fuming. I sat on a tree stump, about twenty-five minutes away, with my arms folded.

"Who is she to decide what should be left alone and be brought to attention?! I shouldn't have told her anything! Never again will I make that mistake!"

I had many more thoughts like those in the hour or so that I sat there. On the inside, I hated myself for storming off like I did. But I didn't want Eragon to know, for some reason. It saddened me that Ember and I had got off at the wrong start.

"You alright, Kai? Ember said you stormed off about an hour-and-a-half ago. She didn't say why though."

"Everything's fine, master. It's nothing to get concerned about." I lied with no problem.

"If there's anything you'd want to talk about, I'll always be there for you." he tousled my already messy hair and left.

ERAGON

"Saphira, do you feel like they're not telling is something?" I asked when I got back.

"Well, Kai seems to not want to talk about it. Ember wants to say something but isn't doing so. It's best not to get in the middle of it."

"I know, but I can't help my being concerned. She is my apprentice after all." I also loved her as if she were a little sister, but I didn't know how to say that casually.

"Everybody has their secrets. It's best to leave it alone. They'll tell us if it's absolutely necessary."

I sighed; she always told me everything. I know I won't always be there for her, but I am now.

KAI

For the rest of the week, I had a grin on my face. I learned to love flying and how not to fall off.

Despite my joyfulness with being reunited with Ember, there was a large knot in my stomach. It was screaming that something was wrong was afoot. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I didn't bother telling Eragon, though. It was probably nothing, after all we were in a particularly large forest.

The time to head back to "normality" had passed and we were on the few hour long bus ride back to the city. I didn't want to go. Everything had been happier and life had a brighter tone to it with Ember around.

I was trying hard to focus on my mythology book. But, my mind continuously wandered, leaving me unable to finish the page in my book. The words danced around the page, teasing me. I should've just given up, but I was determined to press on.

"You've been staring at that page for half an hour. I do hope it's because you finally realized that mythology is a waste of time." Eragon smiled.

I glared at him, "You're the waste of time. And I'm just having trouble focusing right now."

He laughed, "Ya, right. That would be a pretty believable lie, but I'm not an idiot. You should know that by now."

"When did I say you were an idiot? I might've thought it but never expressed that out loud. Besides, you should try and broaden your horizons."

"That's never going to happen. I know quite a lot about history and that's good enough for me. And don't think you can change that."

"For someone of your age, you sure do act like a child. By that, I mean that you argue quite a lot. And it's usually over the slightest thing." I teased.

"Hey, look who's talking! 'A fear of heights is highly illogical,' or whatever bull you said."

"Well, I'm sorry it is illogical. Being afraid heights is like being afraid of trying new things."

"Ok, I won't argue with you. It would make me look like a child." he replied sarcastically.

I tried to begin reading again, only to meet the same problem again. My lacking of concentration was frustrating. I decided to give up and stare out the window.

The wonderfully green hills, trees, and wild life was perfect as opposed to the dreadfully polluted city. There were too many people who didn't care about preserving nature and only worried about the next bill. If only they could open up their eyes and see what is right outside where they are based.

Life went on as usually; I hung out with my friends, trained with swords and magic, and studying pronunciations of harder words in the Ancient Language. But I noticed that while I was studying or Eragon was teaching me new skills, I had an increasing lacking of attention. I was also beginning to not care about anything. Normally, it would've worried me sick, but of course, it didn't bother me the slightest.

It was early evening, and my thoughts had wandered to the adventurous lives of Greek heroes. It was during the middle of a particularly important lesson, too.

"Kai! Will you just pay attention! I don't know what it is with you, but you've barely been focusing on the important stuff." Eragon snapped, pulling me back into to present day.

"Sorry, master. It's just been harder for me to focus lately." I sheepishly replied.

He sighed, "Why don't we just stop here for today? We can pick this up tomorrow morning."

"Yes, master." I got up and left slightly embarrassed.

I stared at the ceiling. It was difficult to sleep; I had a feeling deep down inside that something dreadful was going to happen.

I couldn't quite comprehend the feeling; it was more like a sense. I slowly began to not care about it. It was just a crazy feeling, right?

I began to doze and the feeling felt stronger this time. I didn't know what to think. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Blood- it was all I was able to see. They were all dead; everyone I cared about was dead. I fell to my knees before them. Tears streamed down my cheeks. This is all my fault.

I heard him laugh behind me. He was the reason for the mess, for my deep insecurities. This needed to end, now.

"This will soon happen, Kai! You know how to prevent it from coming true!"

I awoke drenched in cold sweat. Terror gripped my racing heart.

I got out of bed and grabbed a book bag out from under it and stuffed it with items necessary for surviving in the woods. I figured out the easiest way to solve this problem without anybody get hurt: running away. It was a simple plan and easy to follow through with.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the building I called "home" and on a city bus going to a suburban area. I was wearing a hoodie so no one could see my age or the tear stains on my cheeks. I was actually running away from everything, just because of a nightmare!

I felt the tears rush to the surface again, "Why couldn't I just be normal?' I whimpered quietly to myself.

An hour later, I departed. I walked the streets of the small community with my head down. I walked for hours, eventually finding a wooded area to rest in. I stared out the ground before me, letting the tears distort my vision.

"What will Eragon think? Will his opinion of me lessen? Will he understand? Or will he think he has failed again?" the questions raced around my head. I knew it would disappoint him, "He's the only family I have and I ran away from it all. I hope he realizes why."

ERAGON

I awoke with a start, something didn't feel right. My instinct told me it had to be Kai. I rushed to check on her, hoping that everything was alright.

Much to my dismay, she was gone. Her usually neat and orderly room was a mess. I felt weak, I could barely stand unsupported.

"She can't have joined him! This unlike Kai! I've done it again: failed. Why do I even try?" I spoke to myself.

Nonetheless, I decided to search for her. I hoped she had just ventured off to get her mind off the stress of not knowing who she is. Or for any other reason that doesn't involve joining Chris.

KAI

I got up and continued my trek through the woods. I knew Eragon would come looking for me. He wouldn't just give up on me.

I trudged along the dirt path. A good portion of my mind was set on going back, the other knew I had to protect the ones I loved. Heartbroken, I continued on.

Something was beginning to feel wrong...


End file.
